Where Love Once Dwelled
by darkangel19
Summary: Mirkwood is surprised when Dulcirwen,an elf maiden who walked out on the elves there over four hundred years ago,shows up at Mirkwood with surprising power and bad news.Legolas and another journey with Dulcirwen to the South.Legolas refuses to stop loving
1. Arrival

**~Mine [1]~**

Dark, dark, and ever darker 

_Once love dwelled and now has moved_

_Over mountains and through trees_

_Evil tidings brought, soon proved._

_Laughter gone, smiles cease_

_What future holds?_

_None can tell_

Peering into the darkness, she could barely see the figure of one beneath the forlorn trees of Mirkwood.  Replacing the silk back over her face, she crept out until she was but one foot away from the figure.  She whistled beneath her breath a tune, and the figure turned around, surprised.  

"Who are you, and what is your business in Mirkwood?" asked the elf, for elf he was, with long golden hair and dazzling blue eyes. 

"I know you well.  You have grown since I last saw you, although you are still as pitiful as you were before," she replied, her voice raspy and dry like the fallen leaves of autumn.

"Ya naa lle who are you?  Mankoi naa lle sinome why are you here?" the elf asked, searching for a familiar face behind the black silk.  

"I see you haven't changed, Legolas.  Amin feauya ten' lle you disgust me.  Do not bother me again; I assure you I am not here to attack these premises.  Go back to what you were doing," she said as she stalked away, fading into the fog and darkness.

Legolas, for the one she was speaking to was surely the prince of Mirkwood, gazed after her, astonished.  

*~*~*

*

She arrived in the city of the Mirkwood elves: the caves.  Guards marched up to her, holding up their swords.

"Who are you, and from where do you come.  The king does not allow just anyone to enter his realm," said one of the guards.

"I am not just anyone, and I myself has lived in the realm of the king of Mirkwood.  Let me in," she exclaimed furiously.  

"Impossible!  No dweller in Mirkwood has left it's borders in over three hundred years!"

"And I myself have been gone for over four hundred!  Let me in this instant, or you will feel my wrath against your pathetic swords!"

The guards brought down their swords; only to see that right when they were about to move, their blades shattered as if struck; but it was nearly impossible to break the blade made by an elf.  They stopped in their tracks, and then felt something hit their heads, knocking them out.

She walked past them without a word, touched her hand onto the great magick doors of the caves, and the doors opened willingly, admitting her entrance.  Stepping into the lighted cave, she glanced around, looking to see if any other was present.  Seeing the hall obviously deserted, she walked down the corridors, seeking to find the king in his throne.

"It's quite amazing how I can still find my way after all these years," she muttered, soon standing before the entrance to the throne room.  She opened the door and stepped into the throne, and saw the king before her, looking down at her.  More guards surrounded her, weapons drawn.  

"I am here to speak with the king, not dual with his servants.  Let me converse with him, and I will do none harm," she exclaimed.  The king looked at her queerly, and then signaled the guards to leave.  He got up and opened the door, walking out.  She followed.

They reached a room: the office of the king.  He sat down and bade her to sit down across from him.  She shook her head and remained standing.  

"What would you be doing here, miss?  What is it that you have to tell me?" the king asked.

"You, perhaps, have not recognized me yet?" she replied, her eyes two amethysts glittering in the candlelight, the rest of the face covered.

"I remember one maiden, also with eyes a rare violet color, who left this forest about four hundred years ago.  With a voice more beautiful than that of a nightingale and more fair than the stars on a dark, dreamlike night.  She left this place, leaving all her belongings except the clothes she wore, the one piece of jewelry she treasured, and my son's heart.  Her name, I believe, was Dulcirwen."

"And Dulcirwen I am, back to what used to be my home.  I bring foul tidings, my king."

"Why, Dulcirwen, did you leave all those centuries back?"

"That is something I will not tell, and it will most likely remain with me until I rest in my deathbed.  What I came here to tell you is that a new terror is upon the world, and it is maybe as bad as the time when Sauron still ruled.  Isildur may have banished Sauron, but that does not mean the threats to these lands are diminished, for while Sauron was losing his battle, another was gaining power.  Now it seems that evil has arisen again, and all the other races will be in need of help from the elves again."  Dulcirwen was expressionless, although it usually is quite hard to decipher the expressions of one with all but her eyes covered in black.  

"You cover yourself in black, leaving only your eyes.  Why is that?  And why is your voice nothing but a hoarse whisper although I remember your voice to be the most musical of Mirkwood?"

"That, once again, I will not answer.  Remember, oh king, these words that I have spoken, for Middle-Earth is in grave danger.  Amin anta est I need to rest.  Tenna' tul're Until tomorrow."  Dulcirwen turned and walked gracefully out again.  The king rose from his seat and followed her, just in time to see her touch the great magick doors, opening them, and then amble out.  

*~*~*

*

Outside, Dulcirwen saw the guards she had bested move quickly out of her way.  She strolled to the edge of the Forest River, watching it's waters rush swiftly past her.  Feeling the presence of another, she turned to look into the eyes of Legolas. 

"Now in the light I see who you are, Dulcirwen, and now I know your opinion of me.  Why, then, did you lead me to believe you loved me?" Legolas questioned, eyes on hers.

"I do not masquerade, for I would never have the heart to.  Understand, though, that I had to leave, regardless of how it would affect anyone.  I did not lead you on a false trail, Legolas," Dulcirwen said.

"Then why did you insult me?  I remember the words clearly."

"I am not as I once was, for now I must not act like I was once without losing myself and turning against all who are good."

"Who are you now then, Dulcirwen?  I do confess that you are not who you used to be."

"I possess power now, Legolas, that was not meant to exist."

"And what power is that?"

"It is one that I will not tell you.  I cannot converse any longer, and I must rest.  Auta go.  Namaarie farewell."

"Vanya sulie fair winds, Dulcirwen.  Tenna' ento lye omenta until next we meet."  Legolas meandered and walked through the doors into the elven king's halls.

Dulcirwen watched him go.  The soft melodies sung by other singers flowed to her, and she absorbed them, the memories of her own voice that long ago joined in; and even the birds used to cease their singing to listen to her songs. She felt furious, her sorrow for the loss of her singing voice rekindled at the memory of how she used to best them all.

"Now I have paid for my vanity," she thought, sitting down by the banks, showered in the soft glow of the moon.  There she closed her eyes, falling into deep meditation.

*~*~*

*

Morning dawned, and Dulcirwen was awakened and brought to the king.  They arrived soon to the office again, and she was left alone with the king.  The king saw the eyes were even brighter than they were the night before, and remembered how his son's eyes, radiant starting from his birth, had dimmed four hundred years before.

"Hama sinome have a seat, Dulcirwen," the king said.  Dulcirwen still refused to sit, so the king began speaking.

"Even though you are an elf yourself, it seems you have something against the elven people, especially my son.  How am I to know that you speak the truth, and that you aren't baiting us for a chance to give us humiliation?" the king asked.

"There is some truth to what you speak, for I do despise some elves, and your son is a similar matter; but I assure you that I am not lying.  I do not hate the elven people, nor will there be any glory for me if the elves of Mirkwood are humiliated." Dulcirwen spoke each measured word slowly.

"Yes, if you are how you were before, I would believe you.  Times have changed, as you made clear to Legolas last night.  Is there any proof you possess?"

Dulcirwen didn't say anything, but handed him the necklace around her neck.  The king took it and looked into the small jewel that looked like a diamond at first sight, but then started turning from clear to white; the color of truth.

"Now do you believe me?" Dulcirwen asked quietly.  

"Where is the source of this evil?  What can the elves of Mirkwood do to help?" 

"I need two to come with me to the south.  There, I am the only one to meet the Source himself.  I am the only one that matches up against him."

The king nodded his head, and then dismissed her with a wave.

"I will think about who to send with you.  Quel marth good luck."

Dulcirwen stood and strolled out of the room, out the doors, and under the trees again.  Peril was upon Middle-Earth once again.

*PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  And if you don't know all my LOTR fanfics are usually tied together…this is before my story Ethrin and The Silent Princess


	2. Journey's Start

~**Atta [2]**~

_            Leaving behind all that is known_

_Traveling far beyond where most have gone_

_In search of what only one knows_

_Soon will come the bright-lit dawn_

_The day to meet the deadly foes_

_Will some conflicts_

_Be resolved?_

"These are the ones I have chosen to accompany you," the king said, pointing to the two figures standing next to him.  Legolas was one of them.

"King of Mirkwood, no matter what you insist I will not bring Legolas with me.  Please reconsider and choose another," Dulcirwen said.

"I will choose no other, and no other will go if I command it.  Legolas will be joining you on this trip, regardless of your feelings."

"Then I will go with only one companion."

"You may leave with one companion, but Legolas is free to go wherever he likes.  He will go along, I assure you." 

Dulcirwen looked ready to kill, but she controlled her temper. 

"Very well then.  I do not treasure his presence but he can stay with us.  I must go now.  Is everyone else ready?" she asked, voice on the edge of a tremble.

"They might need another hour to pack food, clothes, and other things that might be required."

"I leave in five minutes.  I do not absolutely need their company so I will leave regardless of whether they are ready or not."  With that, she walked away, silk scarf and headwear billowing in the wind.  Legolas looked at her with agony, wanting her to be in his arms once again.

*~*~*

*

After those five minutes Dulcirwen was already right at the border of the elven city and was waiting there, now riding a black horse.  She was told that this was one of the foals of the great-grandson of the horse that she owned but also abandoned when she left Mirkwood; whether that rumor was true or not, he did look the quite like her beloved mare from before.  Named Moore, or darkness, it really gave the elves the impression of night and gloom.  

Her two companions soon appeared and now, on closer inspection, she recognized the other that she had chosen to ignore was one of her old, long-time friends.  He grinned at seeing her surprised, but happy expression.  They were leading horses also; after reaching her they mounted and waited for her instruction.  She nodded, and then spurred her horse forward.  They followed her as she rode directly south, fording through the Forest River quickly, and then continuing.  

At reaching the Elf Path, they stopped to rest.  A silence had befallen the forest, an eerie sort of silence.

"Almost as if it is foreshadowing sorrow and grief, and a tragic ending," Dulcirwen thought as she stood beside Moore a dreamlike stance coming over her.  

"Will I ever know the reason of your abandon?" Legolas asked, ambling up to her.  

"You will not like the reason," Dulcirwen replied; her voice possessed a hint of playfulness and mock.  

"We know near to nothing about this quest of yours, yet you expect us to follow you like a dog trails its master.  Why do you cover your face and why do you speak in such a raspy tone?"

"No one asked you to follow!  Dina Be silent, Legolas, or you shall feel the pain that your father's guard-dogs felt."  Dulcirwen replied quietly.  The soft, raspy voice, though, was enough to send Legolas away and thoroughly shaken.

With that, Dulcirwen stroked Moore's mane, feeling the silkiness, the dark hairs basked in sunlight yet still dark as death; a perfect replica of her old, faithful mare.  After a few moments she turned to her two companions, motioning to them that it was time to continue.  They made no response except mounting their horses and spurring them forward.  Dulcirwen vaulted onto Moore's back, and the stallion sprang forward in a sudden motion, the sound of hooves absorbed by the soft dirt.  

*~*~*

*

The ride took days: very uneventful, boring days.  Soon they had ridden past Lothlórien and further south than even Mordor.  Legolas and Poldare, her other companion, had begun questioning how much farther it would take.  Her answer was always the same: she would tell them when they were near.  Now it was the end of another unexciting day.

They were camped in a relatively secluded stop, within only a few leagues to the border of Rohan.   The night was quiet when Legolas went to Dulcirwen with the same unanswered question.

"I have never seen you take off that cover on your face, nor have I heard your exquisite voice since the day you departed from home.  Why is it," Legolas asked.  He had expected the same response as before: a telling-off from the maiden with a few well-chosen insults.  The reply that came this time, though, was different.

"Legolas, why do you question me about this?  It should be of no concern to you.  If you really have to know, you will gain the knowledge in due time.  If Fate meant for you to possess the knowledge, then you will know.  Until then you will not know.  I assure you, though, that you will know," Dulcirwen stated.

"How could you know for sure?  Only a seer will be able to decipher the future.  Unless of those powers you hold one is the capability to See the events yet to come, I will not believe your words."

"Saira understand, Legolas, amin harya li nullar I possess many secrets.  Maybe I can see the future, and maybe I cannot.  It will be up to you to make this decision."  Dulcirwen returned to her resting spot after that last statement.

Legolas also returned to the site of his personal pack.  He lay down and drew a blanket around himself, quickly drifting to a light sleep.

*Dulcirwen gazed at him from under the trees of Mirkwood.  Her fair face and violet eyes were all he could stare at.  He felt his breath quicken as she kissed him gently, and all he could feel was the love radiating from both their hearts, combining into a powerful circle, a shield that could not be broken.

"Vesta amin ten'oio Promise me forever," he said.  He had wanted to say that for so long; it was a relief to finally get it out.

"Uma yes, Legolas.  Amin vesta I promise," she had replied.  

He had been overcome with joy, his happiness too strong to be contained…*

Legolas woke up suddenly from the dream, a recollection of a past memory.  He remembered that day clearly.  When she had left without a note or a sign, his heart had been broken.  A part of him had been lost.  When she came back he thought he would heal, but his wound was just getting deeper.  

"She betrayed me," he thought, eyes starting to water, "then why do I still love her so?"

"Mani naa ta what is it?" Poldare asked, seeing his friend's tearful expression.

"Why can't I forget about her?" Legolas asked.

"She left a great imprint on your heart.  Perhaps what you feel is not love for her anymore, but the longing for the great times you had.  There is a great chance that even if you find that she still loves you, none of the anguish will disappear."

"I've been wondering about that."

"Sleep well, my friend.  There may be more answers tomorrow.  There is no need to ponder them heedlessly for hours.  You must face the present and future now, no matter what the past has held."  

Legolas didn't reply.  For another hour he continued to watch the stars until his exhaustion was too great, and rest finally came over him.

*PLEASE REVIEW!  :-D Poldare is my own character.


End file.
